TFA Sentenel the reborn fool
by Generalhyna
Summary: Cross of P5 and TFA and others, after dying in her world and reborn as Sentenel Prime in the TFA world, Bella in her new body must face corrupt Autobots and the god of the metaverse with several souls like her with the power of persona as Phantom Theif Legion. But it wont be easy..."Bella/Sentenel: It never is"


**Authors note: General hyna here with what should be known as the first ever Transformer-Beast wars/Persona cross there so watch out as my oc…is reborn as Animated Sentinel prime, and thus…he is less of a aft, and lots of changes happening due to the arrival of this reborn fool, as well as a special guest or two who, and much like in persona 5 (Which this is mostly based from) a god.**

 **Now, ready or not…here we come as "The Toon phantom thieves" meet, and face there first palace and awakening of the fool…**

 **Summary: Arabella 'Bella' a 25 year old in reality just freshly in a new apartment had died in a hit and run and awaken in the metaverse with several others…and face the owner of the palace Sentinel prime of animated, however once his shadow is beaten Bella wakes up in the body of Animated Sentinel who was in an odd coma for a "Year" after the events of Arcana 7. Now stuck in the body of a despised bot and the issues of the Metaverse leaking into Cybertron, and even earth, she must work together with the toons she bonded with, an odd creature and become the phantom thief's to steal the corrupted hearts of Transformers and humans and prevent the emergence of the metaverse with reality.**

 **Prologue-part 1: the deal**

" _Death"_

It shows a figure on the street bleeding, brown-blonde hair askued all over, as one can hear sirens bellowing.

" _It comes swift as wings, and unexpected that you never knew when it will happen"_

It then changes to show many people rush to help a young women in her mid twenteys, with fair skin, petite and brown-blonde hair caked with blood.

" _For me…wow…I didn't expect this to happen, heheh, guys I really am worthless and did nothing"_

It then shows her being moved on a stretcher as they struggled to get her better as her gaze got disoriented

" _Guess I deserve it…I couldn't take care of myself and relied too much on others so…I guess this is my punish ment_ (Soon it slowly goes black) _so good bye real world…and_ (goes black)"

" _Well…good bye and good luck to what happens now that I am dead"_

However when she accepted the fact she will die, a flutter of blue crossed her eyes in confusion

' _what on?'_ she thought as she felt the blackness seem to move her as she sawed a door as she felt her feet standing on something soft as she looked around and felt she was in a elevator, as she sawed outside it moving up and a clock spinning. There was a couch and a table and sitting on the couch well…was a figure familiar to her as a psudo persona fan.

It was an old balding fella with tuffs of white hair, dressed in gentlmently cloths, and a long nose with a dark looking cheshere grin on his face like he knows something…something the girl beives is bad and with blood shot eyes that bored into the deceased womens soul as she breathed in and knowing who he is.

"Welcome to the velvet room , my name is Igor, it is quite rare to meet someone of the true reality" he said as the girl was surprised "you…know of the true reality?" she asked as the servent of Philmon chuckled "as the humans dream and write it collects and become real as alternate dimensions as what you see around you" he said as she nodded "I see, but why am I hear, I am dead after all" she said recalling the accident that ended her life.

"That is true, but it wasn't your time, however my master belives that you can help with a disaster that could effect the multiverse, however you must take responsiblitys for upon your rebirth, any choices you make can affect your new life as a whole if you are willing do" he said as the girl looked down…never in her life she did anything for herself, and in this new rebirth, she may get the chance and grow up and this time help people instead of being a child instead.

"I humbly accept this, and take full responsiblitys of my action" she said as Igor grin got bigger and snapped his fingers "Excellent, now all that is needed is for you to sign your name to finanalize the choice you made, but understand this, once you do you must be ready to cast off your old mask and face challenges that those with weak hearts will buckle and fall, for the world you are about to enter is corrupted, but so long as you remain strong to your ideals, you will not fall pray to these shadows of the corrupt" he said as the girl gave a firm look ' _someplace in persona 5…well bring it, I will face corruption and make choices for myself and show I am a true grown up'_ she thought as she signed her full name

 _ **Arabella 'Bella' Erin Kelly**_

As soon as she wrote her name she felt her vision start to fade "Until we meet again , remember what I say and stand up and stay strong along with a few others who will help you on your new journey" said Igor confusing Bella as her world faded to back

' _what do you mean?'_ she wondered as she felt her brain go numb as she fell asleep.

 **Authors note: that is part one of a long prologue as Next chapter Bella meests a few others who are in the Metaverse and a Morgana like being who will help them out on this dendevor as they travel through the palace and unlock there persona power.**

 **Now read and review and suggest because one Bella wakes up as Sentenel I need ideas for passing time up to TFA Cannon, which she and her team are gonna try to be apart of.**

 **Prolouge part 2-Wake up in the palace of Greed, come the Fool of neospace Neos!**


End file.
